


Dare

by Koroshimasu



Series: Purely Pathetic [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Allen minor character, Daring games, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Jeffrey Fowler - Freeform, Mentions of Tina Chen - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Peer Pressure, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Gavin, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, age gap?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: After being dared to anger his high school teacher, Gavin learns something unique during his after-school detention that may not have such negative consequences after all.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Purely Pathetic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Dare

**Dare**

Gavin glanced up at his friend Allen as he sat down on the couch in his basement. The two best friends often hung out with each other every weekend staying up late playing video games and chatting until early dawn. Right now, the two seventeen-year-olds were the only two people in the basement of Allen’s home so late past 2 a.m.

Tipping back his head as he downed the last bits of his beer, Allen smirked. “Well, Gavin,” he started to gloat, “I’m telling you that you can’t pull it off.”

Glaring at his friend, Gavin knew the other teenager was referring to earlier in the day at school, when he’d told Gavin that he couldn’t even get through one day without their Creative Writing class teacher giving him detention. Gavin indignantly disagreed. As such, Allen told him that if he could get through the day without a single Nines induced detention, he would do any dare that Gavin set. However, if he did get a detention with Nines, Gavin had to do a dare that Allen set. It took a long time and a lot of bickering before Gavin reluctantly agreed.

Monday morning, Gavin did everything in his power to avoid the Creative Writing class android instructor, as they didn’t have the best ‘relationship’. Practically the entire high school population knew that Gavin and Nines were mortal enemies, and after a few months of their childish bickering, it was pure entertainment for the school. Most of the time, other students begged the instigators who goaded Gavin into fighting with Nines to record the entire thing and post it on social media sites. More commonly, now, happened to be cases of other students placing bets, seeing just how much time Gavin could waste in class arguing with Nines, and who would win.

This was precisely why Gavin tried not to piss Nines off…

His plan backfired, of course. He had tried to take an obscure corridor to lunch that day, when he had turned a corner and literally ran into Nines, knocking them both to the floor. That had earned him not one detention but three, especially when he didn’t apologize when Nines demanded it so rudely. He wasn’t exactly happy to lose the bet to Allen, knowing how sadistic the other teenager could be when it came to placing bets and dares. He dreaded whatever stunt his best friend would come up with.

Finally locating him at lunch, Gavin sat down next to the other boy as he snapped, “Okay, man, what humiliating thing do I have to do?”

Setting his ham sandwich down, Allen leaned over and whispered quietly in Gavin’s ear, so that no one would overhear. He wanted it to be a complete surprise tomorrow.

Once he heard it all, Gavin turned whiter than the walls and ceiling. “What? You want me to do what?! He’ll kill me!!!” Gavin exploded, a litany of swear words spilling out of his mouth in the process.

With a smug grin, Allen shrugged, “You said you’d listen to my dare.”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin cried, “Yeah, but I’d rather be _alive_ for it; not chopped up, buried somewhere in the desert, and then talked about in one of his goofy poems he reads to us in class!!”

“Too bad, Reed.”

While Allen went back to eating, Gavin felt miserable for the rest of the lunch hour.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Gavin and Allen waited outside the literature classroom until the other students had all filed in. Then, while gritting his teeth, Gavin took off all his clothes except his pants and walked into the classroom barefoot. A few moments later, the tall android instructor of theirs swooped in and walked to the front of the room. When he turned, he saw Gavin standing in only his pants in the back. Sneering, he walked up to the teenager and loomed over him.

“And just who do you think you are?” he asked in a deadly tone.

Gavin took a deep breath before saying, “I’m a premature ejaculation. I just came in my pants. Legit, I’m sure you’re quite familiar with that feeling all the time.”

The class burst out laughing, with Allen hooting and clapping the loudest.

At those words, Nines’ normally sallow face turned an alarming shade of red that matched his LED light. Gavin, scared out of his mind, ran out the door. Unfortunately, Nines was hot on his heels with only one thought on his mind: how good it would feel to wrap his fingers around that neck and squeeze…

When he caught up to the teenager, Nines cornered him near a locker, and he could only say one thing.

“Detention with me after class today, Reed, and don’t you _dare_ even think about being late.” As his cold, blue eyes took Gavin’s form in one last time before headed back to tend to his class, he barked out, “And put on some damn clothes, brat.”

**AFTER-SCHOOL** **, 2:40 P.M.**

Seething with anger, Gavin stormed into Nines’ classroom, making sure to slam the door particularly loudly to announce his crude entrance. Nines was leaning over his desk, a book in his hand. Glaring up at Gavin, he barely regarded him with eye contact before he growled, “If you ever slam that door again that way, Mr. Reed, I’ll slam it on your head instead.”

“Are you threatening me?” Gavin gaped, looking like he was about to laugh.

Seeing the rebellious nature on full display, Nines saw red. Thankfully, he set his book down on the desk rather than chuck it at Gavin’s head like he’d imagined doing for a moment.

Coldly gazing down at his student, Nines replied, “This is _your_ detention, Mr. Reed; you’re on _my time_ , now, and it would be wiser for you to remember that.” Pausing for a moment as he remembered Allen starting this whole mess, he irritably sighed out, “Where’s Allen? I need to also discipline him for this.”

Gavin offered an insouciant shrug. “Homeboy already left for the day.”

“I thought the purpose of you taking my class was for your English and vocabulary to improve and grow, Mr. Reed,” the android teacher with limited patience wheezed out between clenched teeth.

Standing up rigidly, Gavin cried from the top of his lungs, “Don’t tell me what to do!! You’re not my dad!”

“Keep your voice down!” Now, Nines swept over towards the teenager, using his looming height to his advantage while leaning over the teenager. The nausea the youth was feeling intensified, and he felt briefly dizzy as a result of it.

Shaking, Gavin’s face grew red. “Keep my-KEEP MY VOICE DOWN?! WHY SHOULD I? YOU SHITBAG!!!”

Nines snarled as he stood firmly on his feet, his hands stiff and flat on the desk between his body and the teenager’s, his face barely a foot from Gavin’s face.

“I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!”

“You’re a pure asshole,” Gavin spat through an expression of unmitigated disgust, and it caused something ugly to churn in the pit of Nines’ stomach.

For one awful, dizzy moment, Nines was sure he was going to lunge at the boy. No. No, this was not a criminal, he told himself desperately. This wasn’t a rabid dog; this wasn’t a mass murderer. While annoying as ever, Gavin Reed was a student, a seventeen-year-old student, and Nines was a high school teacher. Reminding himself of that fact, he knew there were protocols to consider. He had certain responsibilities. He could not simply whip out his fist and punch the boy into the next world. Stay calm. Cold. Impersonal. Dock grades. Give out detentions. Call parents up.

He drew himself up to his full height and glared down his nose at the boy when he stepped around the desk that had previously served as a barrier between them.

“I think it’s time for a chat with your parents,” he stated with as much derision as he could muster. Authoritative and bored, utterly disdainful. Perfect. “And an additional book report, and a week’s detention should remind you to think twice next time you want to encourage your foolish friends to have a laugh.”

“You can’t—”

“Do not challenge my authority, Mr. Reed,” he added preemptively when Gavin opened his mouth to speak. “It won’t end well for you.”

Immediately, Gavin closed his mouth. He stood still for almost a full count to five, glaring at the tops of the barren desks. Nines watched the struggle on the youth’s face with fascination. Finally, Gavin peered up. He suddenly looked like he was about to cry. Or start shouting. Or both.

“Kay, then,” Gavin said shortly. A pointed pause followed before he sarcastically did a pantomime of a curtsy. “Sir.” He fluttered his eyelashes at Nines, no doubt pretending to be a shy maiden before he marched across the room and tried to step out the door.

They weren’t finished.

“Oh, and Mr. Reed,” Nines called after him, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to confiscate your phone at the start of every class, from now on, and I’m going to switch up the seating arrangements so you’re not sitting next to Mr. Allen.”

Gavin whirled around to face the tall android. He shook his head slowly and backed away, moving deeper into the shadow of the door, hugging his phone against his body. Calmly, Nines held out a hand before the youth.

“Mr. Reed,” Nines grit his teeth. “Hand it over. Now.”

The teenager’s eyes were hard as flint in a flickering candlelight. His voice was pure steel.

“No!”

The situation was rapidly spiraling out of control. Gavin’s eyes cut into Nines, hitting him in a deep, raw place, lancing old, unhealed wounds. Nines dropped his principles with a rush of joy and wild abandon.

“No?” he spoke softly, advancing on Gavin, feeling almost deranged. A spark of fear lit in Gavin’s eyes, and Nines felt a shiver of satisfaction.

But the teen did not retreat. Nines stopped, inches from the boy, who was, disconcertingly, many inches shorter than he was.

Holding his ground, Gavin puffed out his chest. “No!!” he hissed with sudden venom.

Their faces were so close. Gavin tilted his head back to meet his teacher’s eyes. His glare did not waver. Warm moisture from his breath clung to Nines’ mouth and chin.

“You don’t frighten me, Nines,” Gavin spoke in a low, intense whisper.

The android’s head craned down. “Oh, don’t I?” Nines purred, his lips barely an inch from Gavin’s, now. He moved his head in a small, sudden arc as he spoke, tracing the line of the younger man’s jaw with his breath. Gavin shuddered almost imperceptibly. A strange, relentless mass of energy was building in Nines’ body, a feeling that wasn’t quite numbness, a tingling like blood rushing back into a sleeping limb, except this was feeling was centered around his…

Fuck. Oh, fuck…

He was aroused.

Gavin’s face was changing; his jaw softening and his eyes widening. Nines realized that his thoughts must be plainly written on his face. He made an odd, strangled sound in the back of his throat, but he could not bring himself to look away. What was he doing?! This was his _student!!!_ Gavin’s parents had entrusted him to act as a ‘temporary guardian’ for their son during a few hours of the day!! The job certainly _didn’t_ entail suddenly lusting after the youth!!

Violent, uncontrollable feelings, old and new, whipped around his mind with gale force, decimating his common sense. His mind was a vortex, a howling storm of chaos and hunger, and the eye of the storm, the source, the singularity, was Gavin Reed. Gavin Reed, who was not quite like the others. Gavin Reed, who sometimes looked at Nines with something like understanding. Where did this all begin, and how would it end? Where did his lust for Gavin Reed begin?

“What do you want from me?” Gavin inquired hoarsely. But Nines could not speak. He closed his eyes, pressed his lips together, excruciatingly aware of the boy’s closeness, of the heat radiating off his body, falling into a kind of helplessness, wracked with wave after wave of shudders. He needed to step back, to pull away before he did something dreadful.

“Nines?”

A light touch on his cheek. And, against his will, he felt his head turning; he was pressing his cheek into the touch, feeling as helpless as a child, and unable to open his eyes. He was melting, he was dying, his cock twitching convulsively in his trousers. He made a high, animal sound, almost a whimper.

He hid his face in Gavin’s hand, pressing his lips against the soft palm.

Eyes in slits, the teenager swayed dangerously close to Nines, slid his hand down the android’s neck and clutched a strong shoulder to steady himself. The next thing he knew, a vice-like grip had closed on his wrist. When he looked up, Nines’ eyes had opened, blank, bright slabs of cerulean flickering with little sparks of cruelty right in the center. The heat in those eyes took Gavin’s breath away.

At once, Nines moved with the speed of thought, lunging at Gavin, swooping down on him like a great bird. His hands captured Gavin’s face in a shaky hold, and he jerked him forward into a deep, startling kiss.

As such, Gavin had kissed and been kissed before. But never like this. Kissing Nines was nothing at all like kissing Tina Chen, with her soft, timid lips and dainty, hastily retreating tongue; nothing like kissing Jeffrey Fowler, who had accidentally planted a firm, wet kiss on Gavin’s mouth in the locker room after the boy’s football team had won their fourth competition in a row, and then blushed, stammered an apology, and never mentioned the incident again.

In comparison to all that, Nines’ kiss was bruising, clumsy. He gripped Gavin’s face hard with both hands, pulling him forward, clutching him with clawed, trembling fingers. The world contracted to a single point, a single thread of awareness of harsh, hot sucking. Nines seemed to want to dive into Gavin’s mouth, twining their tongues together, making soft, deep noises that vibrated in Gavin’s throat. His teeth bit into the teenager’s lips, and struck Gavin’s teeth jarringly.

Gavin’s tongue was melting into Nines’, their mouths a tangle of searing heat. Shudders flowed through his body like hot liquid, turning his muscles to jelly. His knees wobbled and he grabbed at his instructor for support, clawing his way up the long back, and finally locking his arms around the tall android’s neck, his phone still clutched in one hand.

He was kissing Nines. He. Was kissing. Nines. And he liked it. It was an odd feeling, to be thrilled and horrified at the same time.

Thrilled, horrified, and suddenly, hopelessly aroused. Nines must realize--he couldn’t help but notice--their bodies were so close, almost touching--

Nines arched his long body against Gavin’s, and the teen felt something unmistakably hard rub against his stomach. He gasped, pulling the air out of his own lungs in a burst of suction. Nines jerked away, panting.

For a long moment the only sound was heavy, ragged breathing, oddly synchronized, echoing through the empty classroom. Nines’ dark brown hair was in disarray, his nostrils flared, his eyes wild. He was staring at Gavin with an expression of...was it loathing? No, the teen realized, it wasn’t loathing. It was panic

“Get out of here,” Nines’ voice was high and brittle. His LED light was flashing maddeningly, while his facial expressions were troubled. His form was bent, almost doubled over, arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

Obstinately, Gavin shook his head. He wasn’t sure what was happening, and he wasn’t sure where it was leading. But something had shifted in his mind. The disconnected images of Nines in his head--the sadistic bastard, the hated android, the teacher who’d touched him so gently that afternoon--seemed to have merged, and the sum and total was standing in front of him, snarling and panting and looking absolutely terrified.

He refused to go.

“I’d rather not,” he affirmed, his voice surprisingly quiet and calm, if a little out of breath.

Nines glared at Gavin, his teeth bared, his eyes narrow and bright. Gavin did his best to keep his face impassive, his heart hammering in his ears.

Finally, Nines dropped his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and rough, his lips still curled back in a snarl, barely moving around the words.

Before Gavin could lose his nerve, he closed the space between them in a few long strides, and reached up to capture Nines’ face between his hands. In one swift, sweet motion, he pulled his teacher down and kissed him hard.

Nines’ tongue plunged into his mouth. And that was it, oh yes, that was it, the culmination of everything. The kiss was jerky and uncoordinated, unbearably sweet, exquisitely, explosively fine. Gavin’s mouth closed desperately around Nines’. Their lips bruised, and their teeth occasionally clattered together, but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered except for the ragged, steady current of energy shooting through Gavin’s body, making his muscles tense and ripple, setting every nerve on fire. Nines clutched Gavin’s shoulders, and his hips jerked forward, an exquisite hardness jabbing the teen’s stomach…fuck, Nines’…rubbing against his own…fuck!

Gavin’s knees wobbled. A spasm of sensation turned the world inside-out for an instant.

They tugged ineffectually at each other’s clothing. Finally, Gavin tore his mouth away from Nines’, disengaging for long enough to open the front of his jeans, releasing the pressure on his erection. Sweet Jesus, that felt fine.

Encouraged, Nines swept forward, catching Gavin off-balance, his body connecting powerfully with the youth’s. Gavin stumbled backward to avoid falling. Nines’ hands clutched the back of Gavin’s head, pressed him into a deep kiss, raked hard over his neck and chest, then circled around to his back and clawed at the fabric of his shirt. The kiss was a tangle of hard and soft, wetness and heat, sliding, slippery mouths and faces. Cold air rushed into Gavin’s mouth as Nines’ lips left his, slid over his chin and sucked hard along the edge of his jaw.

They were moving; Nines was steering them in what felt like circles. Gavin was stumbling backward, losing all sense of direction. Everything seemed to shift around them until Nines was the only solid thing in the world, and Gavin clung to him. Finally, Gavin's legs connected with the high edge of the teacher’s desk, and he fell onto the cold, smooth surface of it. Nines fell on top of him, moaning raggedly.

Nines closed his eyes, trying to get a hold on himself, to achieve some measure of control. His mind was shattered and racing, his thoughts a stew of tenderness and loathing, panic, resentment, and anger. An alchemy of dark and light, boiling and blending and adding up to this wild, raging hunger. He wanted to grab the boy and shake him. To collapse against Gavin and weep out all his sorrows and frustrations. He wanted to consume the boy, to feed on the light in those vivid eyes until it flickered and died out. To touch Gavin’s skin reverently, to worship him like a supplicant at an altar of light.

Gavin blew his mind wide open, bathed it in cold, hard brightness, vast and dizzy, relentless and dazzling. There was no place to hide, not from himself, not from Gavin. He was being undone, and this boy was the cause, and the remedy. To touch Gavin was to be consumed by sweet waves of dark sensation, to drown out the horrible brightness with simple, overpowering desire.

Gavin whimpered, and Nines opened his eyes. The lustful youth was pinned under him, flat on his back, his jeans open and a pair of cotton boxers sitting low on his hips, his lips slightly parted, and his tongue glistened between them. His eyes flickered in and out of view as Nines’ vision swam.

Carefully, Nines lowered his body slowly over his student’s, drew the young man’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked gently, then kissed him full-on, caressing the small tongue with his own. Gavin made a surprised sound, an unbelievably arousing sound. His hands slid up Nines’ body, leaving hot tingling trails through the soft cotton of Nines’ clothes, wrapping around Nines’ shoulders, moving down his back and finally squeezing his ass. A wave of blinding sensation rushed through him and he moaned deep into Gavin’s throat. He was crushing the teen’s lips, kissing him wildly, unable to prevent his own hips from grinding exquisitely into the heat of Gavin’s erection. So hot, so hard, even through their clothes. Nines was not going to last long.

Premature ejaculation, alright…

He shifted his weight and let himself fall to Gavin’s side, allowing his hands access to the young man’s whole body. His hips, which seemed to have a mind of their own, moved against Gavin’s thigh, and the touch-starved youth made a high, involuntary sound, almost a whine. He ran his hand down Gavin’s slender side, hooked his thumb over a hip bone, and finally moved his hand toward the hot space where Gavin’s black jeans opened in a V. The teenager’s erection tented his boxer shorts, twitching in a steady, needy rhythm.

Nines propped himself up on one arm and circled his palm over the thin cotton. The fabric stuck damply to Gavin’s skin; he could feel the feel the softness of the skin and crisp roughness of pubic hair. Smoothness and heat. Gavin whined, thrusting into his instructor’s large hand. There was something unbelievably pure about the boy’s desperate abandon, his face shiny with sweat, his hands grasping and twisting at the creases and wrinkles in the teacher’s clothing, his whispers slightly incoherent and askew.

Gavin’s cock was burning beneath his hand. Nines’ thirium was roaring in his ears, his pump pounding through his body. Gavin’s blue-grey eyes were wide open, shining with hot and cold lights, and Nines was suddenly certain that if he didn’t look away, he would sink into those eyes and never find his way back. He wondered what he looked like to Gavin, from behind those eyes.

Removing his hand from between Gavin’s legs, Nines sighed in a bitter-sweet way. “No, this can’t continue, Gavin. It’s wrong.” As much as it pained him to do this, he knew it was far better and moral and ethical to wait for Gavin until the right time.

Gavin slowly came back to himself. At first, he was only aware of his own gasping breath, and the last, illusive sparks of pleasure leaving his body. Then, he felt the cold classroom air chilling his groin and stomach. His boxers clung to his skin in gooey patches, and there was a large damp spot on the side of his pants, low on his hip. But he couldn’t have--which meant Nines must’ve--oh.

He opened his eyes and sat up, straightening his jeans and hair. Moving back, Nines was no longer beside him.

Frowning, Gavin spat, “I’m not a disease, Nines!” He tucked himself back inside his boxers and stood shakily, holding up his sticky jeans with one hand until he looked ‘proper’. Scowling at Nines, he snapped, “What gives, anyway?”

Why was he being rejected?

LED light yellow, Nines whispered on the edge of desperation, “D-do you maybe think that once you’re in college, we could…you…err, I mean…” Trying again all the way from the beginning, he gathered his courage and asked, “Do you think when you’re older, I could start seeing you regularly?”

Gaping, Gavin exhaled joyously, “Like…as in my boyfriend?”

Eyes darting up and down the young man’s body still freshly exposed in his mind, Nines finally mustered up the energy to spit out, “Yes…like that…only if you want, though. I know I shouldn’t have even touched you, today, but I couldn’t help it! You were so cu—”

Placing an index finger over the seam of the android’s pink lips, Gavin only smiled with all the pride in the world. It was overflowing.

“I think I’d like that a lot, Nines.”

**~END~**

**Author's Note:**

> Since the other work in this series kind of ended badly, I wanted to finish on a more positive note and portray THIS teacher Nines in a better light.


End file.
